worldofgumballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Gumball the Movie:The Trip
Synphosis Pretty much all of Elmore go to Hawai to have the best vacation ever... or so they might think? Doc and Drew finally realize that the ultimate powerful cryptid that they had been looking for all these years was in fact a pie. Characters Gumball - He is the 13 years old troublemaker with a remarkable skill. He got his powers by defeating his step brother Joey in a death match. He uses his powers at the end. He has the power to glitch (teleport) and to fly, and sometimes when he gets angry his eyes go red. His powers are controlled by emotions. Martha - The 14 years old Albino tomboy girl with super skills. She can fly, make fire and she's a master of pranks. She earned her powers when she was fighting Mosquito and the Dragon of Light and Fire entried in her. Her eyes became red-orange when her fire power are on. Cobby - Martha's 13 years old brother with a remarkable intelligence. He can build machines, inators and robots. Also, due to his coffee addiction, he can be hyperactive and can have sonic speed. He has the powers since five, but he becames aware of them after 8 years. He has the power of Dragon of Dark and Ice. Darwin - Gumball's 12 years old cousin who cheated death once. But I wouldn't say cheat. The Power of friendship never fails. He has the same powers as Gumball, he got them by risking his life to save his cousin by defeating Emma and turning her on the good side. Mabel - She's the art master in the city and she makes paintings only using magic. She can also fly and teleport, but she uses these powers rarely. She got the powers when she painted the mayor's portrait. Rayona - The cooking master, Rayona can cook and prepair any type of food. She has even cook the most complexe desert, The King's Cake. She can fly and teleport. She has a jetpack. Stephanie - She is the second tomboy girl of the school and don't forget the apple of Gumball's eye. Along with her friends she has remarkable skills. She used her powers when she was fighting her evil self. She has a magic microphone which creates sound waves, she can fly and when she shoots Star - Bolts they change color with her emotion. Holly - The music master of Elmore, she can play any instrument. She even played the impossible piano song, The Death Waltz. She got her powers by repairing Cobby's machine. She has the power of music, not singing. Jinx - The 11 year old fish-witch who can cast and cure any spell. But she can also give bad luck to people. She got them... I mean she was born with them. Emma - First a villain, she became good when the gang defeated her. Her powers is making lightnings and flying. When she goes angry, her pupils became yellow. Tobias - The only powers he has is to make rainbows and to find ways to get rid of Gumball. Daimen - He can bring the ladies, but he can often fly. He can also do anything he wants with his best friend Chiozu. Madeline and Natasha - Both have different powers: Madeline can clean the city, throw things and helping the gang, and Natasha has the power of being stubborn, spoiled and rich and trying to find ways to get rid of Stephanie and Holly. Minor Characters THE REST ;D Feautureing the music of Bruno mars Ben locket Nick ainsworth Quincy jones Burt Bacarach Rizzle kicks Johny Rivers Olly Murs Lady Antebellum Ray Charles Stevie Wonder Edwin Starr John Williams Usher Dean Martin Kay Kyser Katy Perry Michael Jackson Journey Will smith And now fianaly... Transcript Part 1- COLD OPEN (Starts with a black screen) ???: Ah...Elmore city.. ???: A city with beautiful places... (Shows rats eating a kebab) ???: A completely safe city... (Shows the robber breaking a car's window) Robber: Oh err... I'm just..er..testing to see if it's okay... ???: A place with very nice people... (Shows Mr. Robinson watering plants, a bug appears on his lawn) Mr.Robinson: GET OFF MY LAWN, BUG! ???: And a place with very good food. Martha: (With her mouth full of taco) GUMBALL! YOU SHOULD TASTE THIS TACO! Gumball: Martha, stop talking with your mouth full of food. It's unpolite! Gumball: And a place with awesome guys, like me! (Cuts to Gumball's room. He puts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFsRROoRCi4 on his Ipod.) Gumball: (Sfter the song ends, yawn) Man, let's play on phone. (Gumball sits on his bed. He takes his phone, a CTH Desire 103, and starts playing Upset Reptiles. After several minutes, Gumball's phone shows a sign "Low battery".) Gumball: Aghhhh! (Put the phone on charging) (Gumball goes down stairs, sits on couch, puts feet on table, looks up at fan, turns tv on and puts hands in pants.) Nicole: Gumball, did you saw my keys? I can't find them. Gumball: I think they're in your room. Nicole: Oh, thanks. By the way, Aunt Celestine will come here in the afternoon. You should clear your room. Gumball: Well, the first time when she came this year, there was very untidy. I think she won't worry about this. (After several minutes, Gumball feels hungry.) Gumball: Let's look after a burger. (Gumball stands up for the couch, he goes in the kitchen, and opens the fridge. After he takes the burger, Darwin suddenly appears.) Gumball: What are you doin' here? Nobody's home, possibly... Or what? Darwin: Nop, Grandma Helen's there. I think the Math Club is closed today. Do you know how many people know their programme? ONLY THREE, me, Catrin and Cobby. Gumball: Yeah, 'cause you're the only members. (Laughs) I wonder what's Martha doing. (Mabel and Rayona appear with a big picture of a forest.) Gumball: What's that? Mabel: We did a painting collab... (Painting falls) It falled! Eh, at least it was dry. Rayona: And tomorrow we'll make an artistic pizza! I'll make the dough... Mabel: And I'll make the "filling"! (A phone rings) Huh, phone's ringing! (Shows the landline phone ringing. Nicole reponds.) Nicole: Hello? (Listens) That's great! Gumball, Darwin, Mabel and Rayona: What? Nicole: WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII! Gumball: Great! I always wanted to go in Hawaii! Mabel: Why? Because they have spa, beaches or 'cause you want to date Martha? Gumball: Noo...(Blushes) It's other reason than the second... Mabel: (Whispering) When he blushes, that means only one thing... Darwin and Rayona: (Giggles) Dating her? Mabel: Yeah! Gumball: (Irritated) MABEL! Mabel: What? (TAWOG theme remix plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV0GHxdt418) (Shows the Wattersons-Marcus jumping out of the window.) Wattersons-Marcus: Yeahhh!!! Start credits (Logo pops up) Logan Grove as Gumball Christine Levant as Martha Aimee Bordeax as Mabel George Kleimann as Cobby Geronimo Atkinson as Darwin, Jasper, Joey and Andy Terresa Gallagher as Nicole and Celestine Dan Russell as Richard Emma Weasley as Allison Bob Kramer as Barney Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais, Jessie and Annabelle Emilie-Claire Barrow as Catrin and Caroline Aurelie Charbonnier as Lexy and Roxanne Susan Egan as Rose Terrel Randsom as Tony Rupert Degas as Budur Keanu Reeves as Lucas Sandra Searles Dickinson ad Grandma Helen Jessica McDonald as Penny and Vicki Niki Yang as Lyn and Madoka Kerry Shale as Small Lewis Macleod as Dr. Mini By Ben Bocquelet and Roxanne Pymer Part 2 Cobby: This doesn't make sense why would they offer everyone in the school, even their parents to go to Hawaii! Martha: They have a tactic... Rayona: Martha, that's not possible! Do you remember Principal Brown joking? Martha: Noo...(under her breath) I don't like him anyway. Cobby: (Scared) If is this a ticket to going the way of the dodo? Gumball: Come on, Cobbah! We're goin to Hawaii. There's nothing to worry. Cobby: Yeah, but I'm sure there's something suspicious in this. Mabel: Cobby, you're starting to act like Mom and Aunt Celestine when there's something suspicious. Nicole: (Looking in a newspaper) Celestine, I don't believe that the thief wasn't found! I think the police has someting to say! Celestine: (Looking in the same newspaper) Yeah! They have to explain why he wasn't cought! Darwin: I guess twins have same point of view. Gumball: (Looking in a magazine) Darwin? Do you wanna say what's a Poppaelooupae? Darwin: A type of food. Anais: Look. HE'S COMIN'! Small: Hello children, gents and ladies...Are you exicted? Everyone except Cobby: Wooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Small: While we wait ...why don't we do meditating? UMMMMM Everyone except for Anais, Andy and Cobby: UMMMMMMMMM (Anais looks around) Anais: (Sigh) Cobby, this is weird. Cobby: You tell me? Andy: Where's the toilet? Cobby: (Points to his left) There. Announcer: Plane EH12 will fly in 5 minutes. Small: Now let's get in! Part 3 Mabel: (Starts to get scared) Oh, I forgot I have fear of heighs... (Comes closer to Cobby) Can I stay with you, at least in the plane? Cobby: Yeah, yeah... I guess... Mabel: (Huging him) By the way, there's someting between you and Rose? Cobby: NO! I mean, we're just friends, I like her as a friend... (Whispers at her ear)... I believe she likes me very much, as like I'm her boyfriend. Mabel: I see... But there's nothing to fear. Cobby: Except your heigh fear. Mabel: (Whispers, hugs him tighter) I don't care if you're with me... Cobby: (Whispers) Neither I... (Kisses her cheek) Mabel: (Whispers) Cobby... Do you still love me?... Cobby: (Whispers) Yeah... (She falled asleep.) (Scene changes with Gumball and Martha.) Martha: Oh, I'm sooo bored! I listened to my Ipod, I did the rebus (Shows an almost empty rebus), I eat my peanuts, I eat even yours... I feel I'm in the plane for years! Gumball: Martha, we're in the plane for ten minutes. Martha: I knoow... IT'S BORING! Gumball: Well, try to put more songs on your Ipod! (Martha puts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-M1AtrxztU and songs the lyrics.) Cobby: Martha, can you sing quietly? Mabel's sleeping! Martha: Do you mean you made up? Cobby: No! I just kiss her cheek! Martha: Whatevz... Gumball, where are we now? Gumball: Above the Pacific Ocean. OK, but this can be saw on the window. Part 4 Mabel: (Waking up hardly) Cobby....(Wakes up completly) COBBY! What happened? Cobby: (Very happy) The plane landed safely. Let's get out of here. (In his mind) "This first part of this creepy trip hasn't bad consequences." Martha: (Getting down from the plane) FINALLY! EARTH! Gumball: THIS IS AWESOME! Martha: AWESOME? IT'S VERY-MEGA-SUPER-DUPER-AWESOME-AMAZING-COOL!! Gumball: I was reffering at the landscape. It reminds me of Cuba. Martha: You were in Cuba? Gumball: Yeah, many times... (All come to hotel. Each random pair has a room. Scene changes to Nicole and Richard's room.) Nicole: This is nice. Richard: Nice? This is awesome. (Lays on bed and sleeps.) Nicole: Richard, come out of the bed! I'm sleeping on this bed too... Richard: (Talking in sleep) Yeah...But tonight... Nicole: Too bad, we can't share rooms. I hope the kids are fine... (Scene changes to Martha and Gumball's room.) Martha: YAY! Bunk bed! (Collapses on the lower bunk.) I take the lower bunk! (Plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KS9HRWSOsqY) End Credits Logo pops up (shows all of them dancing) (shows gumball winking) Logan Grove (shows Darwin doin swiming) Kweski Boakye (Shows Anais rolling her eyes) Kyla Rae Kowalewski (Nicole and Richard Dancing) Terresa Gallengar and Dan Russell Shows Jake doin break dancing Kenuu Reaves (Shows everyone doin the Harcarina) (Shows Darwin doin the Moon walk and a jackson spin) (shows Gumball doin the lazy song dance) (shows Anais and Nicole doin the austin powers dance) (Shows Mr.small and Pennys father doin the Mib dance) (CUTS TO BLACK) (shows the lava) (a hand suddenly pops out) (Verne Troyer) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIMho13-eBs) (credits show) [1]Director Mic Grave Writers Benjamin Bocquelet Jon Foster James Lamont Mic Grave Producer Joanna Beresford Exectuive Producers Benjamin Bocquelet Michael Carrington Daniel Lanard Music Composer Ben Locket Movie Production Management Audrey o'Brein Movie Art Department Amandine Pecharman Ben Marsuad Chuck Klein Movie Visual Effects Cordula Langhans Parzival Rothlien Heiko Schneck Movie Animation Department Joris Van Hulzen Ill add more if i can for now listen to this song :p Music that Didn't make the movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CFuCYNx-1g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-JsqKlVVGk this would of made it if penny didnt get angry with gumball and no im not changeing the plot -_- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1kHeeEMe-s if i make a another movie ill proboly use this (IMAGINE DARWIN IS CHRIS TUCKER) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-p5B1WxOqs this will be in las vegas no doubt about it ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DD_NCM_RJs this will also make las vegas :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlJy_Cb21Lw kinda thought this was too depressing :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDXfLNv4C24 I like the song :D Characters who debut in the movie ₪ IMAGINE DARWIN IS CHRIS TUCKER ₪ *Jake Fisherman - A MIB agent and Nicole's old friend. He's a blue cat with brown hair. *Felicity Fisherman - Jake's wife and a MIB agent too. She's a pink rabbit with blonde hair. *Vicki Fisherman - Jake's daughter, same age as Gumball (He's 13 in the movie). She's a blue cat with blonde hair. *Lucas Fisherman - Vicki's seven years old brother. He's a a pink rabbit with brown hair. *Dr. Mini - The MIB boss. He's a little bald man (hence his name) but has a big heart. Category:Movies Category:Episodes